Love in an Elevator
by NilaEatsZombiesForBreakfast
Summary: What happens when Rukia and Renji get stuck in an elevator? This has nothing to do with the song "Love in an Elevator" bye Aerosmith I just borrowed the title. This is a RenRuki but there's slight IchiRuki. Oneshot AU


_**Love in an Elevator**_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach, wish I did though. Also my friend gave me the outline and plot to the story so I don't own that either.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting will you! Honestly, you're like a little kid Renji!" Rukia snapped.

"It's not my fault! This costume itches." he wined. "Why the fuck had I decided to dress up as batman?"

"Shuhei betted you 20 bucks you wouldn't do it."

"Oh yeah." Smirking at the memory. "I think he forgot he's my favorite comic book hero."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure Renji."

"What! He is."

"I'm not having this conversation with you, again." She huffed crossing her arms across her chest giving Renji an even better look at her cleavage.

"So, what are you supposed to be then Rukia?" moving his eyes from her breasts to her face.

Raising an eye brow she moved her hands to her hips. A sure sign she was pissed off.

"Little red riding hood." Giving him a look that said isn't it obvious.

He looked her up and down. He should have guessed really. The little red cape was a dead give away.

"Oh yeah." His eyes traveled over the rest of her outfit. She was never one to wear revealing clothes, so to see her like this...was arousing. "Kinda like it."

She smiled. "Yeah, I kinda like it too. That's why I bought it.."

"Does Ichigo know what your coming as?"

Shaking her head. "No, he's um..." she sighed, "...we're not talking at the moment." She paused. "We kissed."

"Huh." He frowned.

"What?" Rukia snapped.

"Nothing...I thought, well we all thought you'd kinda get it together and you kissed...so what's the problem?"

Sighing heavily Rukia leaned against the Elevator wall. "Honestly, it was too weird. It felt like..." narrowing her eyes at Renji she stepped forward. "Pinky promise me Renji."

"What? No way dude...a pinky promise is like, well forever."

"Exactly, if you want to know then you have to." an evil glint in her eye told him not to push her on this.

"You don't play fair Rukia." He wined stepping forward holding his pinky finger out.

Rukia gleefully wrapped hers around his and then shook.

"Happy now?"

Beaming at him she moved back against the wall.

"So spill then? What happened or didn't? What was the cause of the fire to burn out?" he chuckled.

"Ass...when we kissed, it was...well, it was like kissing a...a brother, no spark. Nothing." Renji looked at her in shock. For all the months she and Ichigo had been dancing around each other. Ok fair enough it was more Ichigo than Rukia but still, to be placed as a brother. Damn, there was no coming back from that shit.

"Ewww, really? That's gross Rukia. Like seriously. Your brother. Damn!"

"Yeah I know and I feel terrible. He always hoped there would be something...Renji stop pressing those buttons."

"Huh? Oh sorry."

Her eyes narrowed "Am I boring you with my troubles Renji? The ones you just pinky promised with me?"

"No, I'm just hungry...why is this party on the top floor any ways?"

"Uryu's uncle owns it or something..." Rukia waved her hands about. "...and he let us use it for his Halloween party. Stop moaning your lucky he even invited you."

"Whatever I bet Orihime wanted me to come. Ya know to fill the quota of hot guys."

"Idiot" She chuckled.

"Aww Rukia, don't be like that there's still enough of me to go around." Wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up Renji." she snapped blushing

He watched with an amused expression as her blush deepened. She avoided eye contact with him by looking through the small bag she had hanging from her wrist. He had to admit she looked beautiful tonight but then he always thought she looked beautiful. Even the others had a few dirty thoughts about her. Even Ikkaku had his fair share and he disliked her the most. He remembered the first time he met her in Ichigo's garage he thought she was so pretty. Nothing like the other girls, he tried using his charm on her but Ichigo had cock blocked him. Even back then, he tried to claim her as his. He shook his head smiling.

Glancing down at his batman watch Renji moaned. "Fuck sake how long is this elevator gonna take?"

"Honestly you're like a kid. I'm surprised you haven't asked, are we there yet?"

Renji smiled cheekily. "Are we there yet?"

"Funny." Rukia snipped; but he could see the small smile on her face as she turned from him.

Ok, that was it. He was now officially bored. They had been in the elevator for what felt like hours but in reality were a few minutes. If they hadn't had to have stopped at nearly every floor then they would have been there by now. Damn it. He was hungry, tired and he needed a piss.

Looking at the control panel he smiled. If he hit a few more buttons it would make a cool smiley face. He frowned. Rukia would get mad. But it would be so cool. Smiley face wins, reaching out slowly Renji manage to press 4 buttons before Rukia screeched at him.

"Renji!...I swear to god if you press another button on that panel, I'm gonna kick you right where it hurts!" Eyes narrowed into slits she watched his hands for any sudden movements.

"Aww come on Rukia. Don't be like that."

"You've pressed nearly every button, for every floor...why Renji?" She screamed slapping at his hand as he went to press yet another button.

"Jesus Rukia, chill out. I was only playing. I've only pressed a few of them." He added rubbing his hand where she had caught him. Because it actually hurt a lot.

"Well don't. You always find a way of messing shit up and I for one really, do not want to be stuck in an elevator on Halloween with you Renji."

"Keep talking like that Rukia and you're gonna hurt my feelings."

She rolled her eyes not even bothering to correct him and say it wasn't him. She just really didn't like elevators. Rukia watched as Renji eyed the large round buttons on the elevator control panel. She saw the slight twitch in his right hand and knew any second now he was going to push another fucking button...

He watched her from the corner of his eye and knew she was watching him, but the temptation to press another button was just too much. If he could just manage to push those two on the bottom and that one there in the middle, it would look like the smiley face he pictured. Rukia was bound to laugh at that...wasn't she? He sighed heavily; he really didn't want to upset her she was already a bit on edge from the argument she had with Ichigo.

Even though she was in a bit of a bad mood, well not even a bad mood just a little, upset. He didn't regret his decision to drive with her to the party. Even if they were now stuck in an elevator. When she announced she was going, he volunteered to keep her safe and company. It was for his own selfish pleasure. He liked her, always had but never made a move, wouldn't even dare but being a friend he could do that be there for her. Keep her company even if he did annoy her...a lot. It was fun to watch her loose her temper. That costume she was wearing was not helping him though. Damn it, he just wanted to rip it off her.

Eyeing her once more, he noticed she was glaring at her watch before he went in for the kill. As his finger brushed the last of the buttons he heard Rukia shout at him. She thrust her leg forward catching him just shy of his jewels which caused Renji to stumble into said panel pushing more than the three buttons he was originally aiming for.

The elevator jerked to a halt causing Rukia to stumble slightly. Renji caught her, his large hands holding her steady.

"Oh shit!" Renji mumbled as the over head lights flickered.

"You idiot!" She screeched causing Renji to flinch. "I told you to stop playing, didn't I? And now look, we're stuck in an elevator...stuck Renji!"

"Ok Rukia, look I'm sure if we just press that alarm button someone will get us out in no time."

She huffed turning her back on him as she jabbed her finger at the button...nothing. She pressed it again, then again until she was practically beating the poor defenseless thing.

"Rukia, what's that poor button ever done to you."

"I'm not talking to you Renji!"

"You just did." she glared at him crossing her arms against her chest turning away from him.

Sighed heavily Renji apologized. He didn't like seeing her upset. Especially not at him.

"I'm sorry Rukia. I didn't mean to break the elevator. Technically it was your fault any ways." he watched as her eyes narrowed and her normally plump lips turned into thin angry lines. He grinned.

"Mine? How the hell was it fault, your huge bulk fell against it breaking it."

"Yes, but you pushed me. Actually you physically attacked me thanks for that by the way."

Rukia smirked at him. "You're welcome."

It was Renji turn to glare before turning his attention back to the control panel.

"Try pressing the alarm again." Rukia urged.

"It doesn't work Rukia. You tried already."

"Yes I know but try again...oh never mind." She huffed pushing him out of the way. "Let me see."

"Certainly, by all means try abusing it again but like I just said it's..." A crackle cut off his next words. "...how the fuck did you do that?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "My feminine charm."

"Hello, um hello...if anyone can hear me I'm stuck, we...we are stuck in one of the elevator on...well I don't know which floor because my friend was bored and pushed all the buttons..."

Renji quickly placed a hand over her mouth. "Hey, none of that, you wanna get me into trouble." Pushing Rukia out of the way Renji took over. "Hello? Yeah if you can hear us we would really appreciate it if you could get us out of here..." A muffled voice spoke back through the control panel.

"We can't hear you, hello?" Rukia screeched next to Renji causing the poor guy to wince in pain.

"We should have you out in the next few hours."

"Few hours?" Rukia remarked deflated.

"Yes ma'am, it's Halloween. So our guys are kinda back logged, what with all the practical jokes going on."

"Oh shit." she grumbled lowering herself to the floor.

"Thanks dude."

"Sorry Sir. We can try and hustle them along?"

"Yeah thanks."

The line went quiet.

"Shit Renji what we gonna do?"

He shrugged his massive shoulders. "Not a clue babe." She looked at him when he called her that. He had said it a few times previously. Whether he realized or not Rukia kinda liked it. Ichigo called her honey. She didn't like that. But babe was good.

"I need a drink." she moaned.

"Me too and a piss."

"Renji!" she chuckled.

"What? Oh shit sorry Rukia."

"It's ok." she said reaching up, patting his thigh. "Come on sit down next to me. At least I can use you as a cushion."

"Sure, why not." he rolled his eyes, slipping down the wall next to her; his huge bulk stretching out across the lift floor.

They were quiet for a few moments before Renji spoke.

"Have you ever noticed how horrible the carpets are in elevators?" he asked.

"Huh?" Rukia looked at him.

"Carpets, how ugly they are in elevators."

She looked down at the one they were currently sitting on and scrunched up her nose.

He laughed.

"It is kinda ugly."

"No, there's no kinda about it. It's fucking ugly."

Rukia shifted, her back was beginning to ache leaning against the hard wall. She unhooked her cape wrapping it into a ball, laying it on Renji's thigh. Moving her body she was now resting her head on his mammoth leg as her small body struggled to get comfortable.

Renji watched with an amused expression as she twisted and huffed next to him. There was no way she was going to be comfortable resting her head on his leg. The angel was just too high to start with. After another 5 minutes Renji took pity on her. He leaned over hauling her up onto his lap. Her squeal of surprise caused him to chuckle. He spread his legs and lowered Bella between them so she was nestled comfortably her back against him, he lifted her head placing her cape as a pillow.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks Renji." she breathed looking up at him from her position. She could see him looking down at her smiling.

Renji absently played with Rukia's hair that was spread across his stomach. The color was such a deep black it reminded him of the midnight sky.

Rukia laughed when Renji's stomach rumbled. "You hungry?"

"I'm always hungry Rukia."

"Sorry, silly question."

"No, not at all." She could feel his fingers threading through her hair. He was so gentle not once did he snag a piece. "You carry on doing that Renji and I'm gonna fall sleep." she laughed.

"Do you want me to stop, Rukia?"

Her breath hitched slightly. The tone of his voice had deepened. Causing her to close her eyes with delight. God she loved his deep voice.

"Rukia..." he tugged gently on a strand of hair, "...do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't stop Renji. Please." Her heart beat raced as he continued to comb though her hair. His fingertips massaging her scalp, brushing against her face. She couldn't help the moan she let loose.

"You like that Babe?"

"Uh huh." He called her babe again.

The rhythmic movements were so relaxing that Rukia could feel herself falling a sleep.

"Getting sleepy." She mumbled.

"Sleep Rukia, I'll look after you." and sleep she did. His warmth and gentle touched lulled her into dreamland.

Renji watched as Rukia's eyes closed. God she was so fucking beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed from being nestled between his legs. Her hair spread over him. Fuck he could spend forever like this. Running a finger around her face he traced her lips gently. Shit he wanted to suck on them like they were the most delicious fruit. He knew he affected her. The way her heart beat increased. The way she smelt. Fuck, God damn it all to hell. He wasn't stepping away again. If the opportunity arose then he was taking it. Fuck Ichigo. She didn't want him.

Rukia began to stir, she felt oddly comfortable as if she was wrapped in a warm cocoon. Then she remembered she was nestled between Renji's legs. Renji's very warm and extremely muscular legs. Shifting slightly she chanced a look above her; Renji was leaning against the wall eyes closed snoring softly. He was naked from the waist up. He must have removed the top half of his costume whilst she slept. His chest was broad and smooth, and covered in tribal tattoos. She loved tattoos on a man. His pecs were huge, so were his abs. With every breath he took they moved. She wanted to touch him. Moving slightly Rukia raised her hand. Her fingertips stopping a hairs breathe away from his skin. She looked up to make sure he was still sleep. He was. Swallowing thickly she ran her index finger across his abs. Even asleep he reacted to her touch, she giggled as his muscles contracted. She repeated the process watching with a delighted fascination.

Glancing up her breath caught. Renji was awake and watching her closely his dark eyes intense as they flicked from her fingers to her face.

She didn't know what to do; she had been caught molesting her friend whilst he slept. Not thinking Rukia said the first thing that popped into her head.

"You make a good Batman Renji." She blinked not believing the words that had just come out of her mouth. Idiot she thought.

He smiled then.

"Do you like the way I fill out my tights, Rukia?"

The tense moment broke as she flung her head back and laughed. He couldn't help himself she looked so happy, cheeks flushed, eyes sparking with mirth. He had to kiss her. Pulling her up his body. Rukia gasped. His lips were so close to hers; he could feel her hot breath fan across his face.

Ever so slowly he leaned forward brushing his lips against hers. Fuck her lips were just as soft as he had imagined and then she moaned. This sexy fucking moan that shoots straight to his dick. Fuck. She doesn't even realize what she's doing to him and that makes it even sexier and God damn it she tastes like fucking cherries. Her hands wrap around his neck as he deepened the kiss sucking and nibbling on her bottom lip, pulling it into his own mouth biting on it gently causing her to gasp. He took full advantage of her open mouth by slipping his tongue inside.

Holy fuck she smelled like fucking cherry blooms and tasted like cherries. Moaning he pulled her tighter. He had died and gone to heaven. Pulling back from the kiss Renji pecked her once, twice before cupping her cheek and whispering...

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick."

Rukia burst out laughing. Her own hands cupping Renji's cheeks as they looked at each other, still chuckling. Brushing her thumbs against his cheekbones Renji moaned closing his eyes.

"I like you Renji." she breathed out quietly. "A lot."

Opening his eyes smiling, he kissed her gently. "Good, because I like you as well."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, since the first time I saw you in Ichigo's garage."

She chuckled. "You tried it on back then."

"I did. Until Ichigo cock blocked me." he growled. His fingertips trailed up and down her arms. She was still laying on him but he didn't seem to mind.

"What do you want to happen Renji?"

He watched her closely the way her eyes avoided his. God this woman should know the effect she has on men not shy away from them.

"You Rukia, I want you."

Her eyes widened.

"Don't look so shocked Babe. Most of the guys I know want ya."

She blushed at this.

"You don't believe me?" he questioned. She shook her head.

"Even Ikkaku, Rukia."

Her eyes widened comically. "Noo he hates me."

"Not as much as he would like you to think. Trust me Rukia; all of the guys have had some kinda fantasy involving you."

"Oh god Renji, shh don't tell me that. How am I going to face them now?" Her blush darkened.

"Easy, you just walk in there and act normal. Be flattered babe you really don't realize how beautiful you are, do you?"

Shaking her head she looked away. Holding her chin gently he pecked her lips.

God he was so gorgeous she thought. His large hands ran down her back causing her to close her eyes. She made a little happy noise. Not a moan but something else.

"You like me touching you babe?" his lips kissed her throat from where she had arched back slightly.

Nodding she held on to his broad shoulders as his tongue made a path across her neck. She could feel his full lips press against her skin. Hot, he was so hot. She moaned then. Not that happy noise. No, a proper moan and so did he. He nibbled on her neck and she ground herself on him. Not even realizing what she was doing. Renji growled. His hands grabbed her ass pulling her down on him as he thrust up against her. This time she kissed him. Thrusting her tongue in his mouth fighting with his, sucking it, and biting his lips.

He smiled against her mouth. Hot damn she was gonna be fucking wild.

He shifted them then. Pulling her legs so they wrapped around him. She made a little noise and shifted slightly her breath caught as she rubbed against his hard member. Pulling back slightly she looked at him. Eyes hooded with lust, he could smell her thick in the air.

Cherries. Everywhere smelt like fucking Cherries.

"You ok? We can stop if you want."

She watched him closely. Her small hand cupping his cheek as he turned slightly kissing her palm then nuzzling it.

"No. No stopping."

"Good." he smiled cheekily.

He pulled her to him then all tongues and teeth. Hands grabbing and pulling.

"Wait." he all but yelled.

"What? Did I do something?"

Shaking his head he lifted her slightly. "I need to get out of this costume."

Rukia giggled. She watched as Renji lifted slightly pulling the suit further down his body and passed his thighs. As he lowered the suit completely down his thighs Rukia's breath hitched. His member stood hard and proud. It looked so big.

"That's not gonna fit Renji."

"Trust me it will and if it's too much. I'll stop."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." he winked at her holding out his finger. She laughed but wrapped hers around his.

She sat on his thighs, his member between them. She looked from him, to it and back.

"It won't bite babe. Touch it if you want."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." his eyes closed slowly as Rukia's small hand timidly touched it.

"Oh, it's so soft."

"Mmm, you can hold it tighter Rukia it won't break."

"Ok." scooting closer Rukia took a firmer grip. She had expected it to be hard, and it was in a way but it also felt like velvet. It was very strange but amazing all at the same time. He was also much bigger then the few men she's been with.

"Fuck Rukia, that feels amazing." she smiled to herself knowing she was doing this to him having this effect.

Opening his eyes Renji watched Rukia. She had a look of pure concentration on her face as she wanked his dick. He watched as her tongue came out and wet her lips. He couldn't help himself he wanted to taste her. Leaning forward he pulled her face to his and devoured her. Thrusting his tongue in her mouth he left no place untouched. Breaking the kiss he pulled her lip between his teeth before letting go. She still had her hand wrapped around him as she panted.

"My turn." he winked at her as he lifted her up, shifted her slightly before laying her back down. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks were flushed. She had never looked more beautiful.

"You look beautiful like this Rukia." One large finger ran over her skin. "Cheeks flushed and lips plump from our kisses." he leaned forward kissing her softly. He held himself above her on his hands. She ran her own hands up and down his arms feeling the muscles tense and twitch.

His lips moved across her skin. Kissing and licked every inch. Reaching the ties of her top he pulled at them playfully with his teeth.

Rukia bite her lip as she watched Renji undo her top. She was nervous but she didn't feel self-conscious. Maybe it was because it was Renji.

Pulling apart the material Renji hummed. "Nice." Rukia blushed. As she lay on display for Renji. She could feel one of his large hands run up and down her body.

"Fuck Rukia. I wanna devour you." he moaned. Her breath hitched.

Renji sat back on his calf's just looking at her. Her dark hair was spread around her, cheeks flushed. She was fucking gorgeous and he had done this to her. He smiled despite himself. Yeah he felt like a smug bastard. Running one hand up her body he gently cupped her breast. Rukia moaned closing her eyes.

"No babe, look at me. Please." opening her eyes slowly Rukia smiled at him.

"Yeah, just like that." He brought his other hand up cupping her other breast. Using his thumbs to brush across her nipples which were already rock hard. "Mmm you like that babe?" She nodded. Fingers twisting in the fabric of her costume.

Smiling he leaned down pulling the material of her bra under her breast and licked around her nipple blowing on it. Rukia's heart beat picked up.

"Oh god, Renji!"

Smiling against her, he began licking around her nipple again causing her to squirm beneath him. Repeating this on the other breast smiling again when she squirmed and moaned. Her hips made small thrusting movements. He was nestled between her legs. Making sure not to put any weight on her. She was just so tiny.

He gave each breast another lick before taking one nipple in his warm mouth, sucking hard.

"Holy shit." Rukia yelled. Her back arching off the floor.

"Easy babe." he soothed. When she had settled he repeated the action this time flicking his tongue against the hardened peek. Rukia's hands flew to his head holding him in place.

"Oh my god...oh shit!" she panted out.

Releasing her nipple with a pop. Renji had a huge grin on his face.

She smiled up at him. Face flushed, eyes glazed over with lust.

Leaning back down Renji took her lips in a slow, passionate kiss. He could feel her hard nipples brushing against his chest. Breaking the kiss he just hovered over her, watching her. He had this look on his face Rukia squirmed slightly. After a few moments of just staring at her, he spoke.

"I'm not gonna fuck you Rukia. Not in an elevator, you dissever better then that."

She didn't know how she felt about that. Relieved and disappointed all rolled in one.

"But." he started her eyes snapping to his.

"I am gonna eat your delicious pussy."

Rukia's breath caught.

"Is that ok with you?" he poked his tongue out at her wiggling it.

She nodded before giggling at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny babe?"

"My Mr. Wolf what a big tongue you have?" she giggled again remembering the little red riding hood rhyme but changing it slightly to suit the situation.

Renji grinned. "All the better to lick you with, My Dear." He replied huskily. Then he was kissing her soundly. Moving his large hands down her body he squeezed and caressed her breasts as his mouth moved between them kissing, licking and sucking every inch of skin. She could feel the rest of her costume come undone under his nimble fingers. The material fell away from her body leaving her just in her simple black underwear.

He looked at her then, his dark eyes running over her exposed body she made a move to cover herself. "No Rukia. Don't do that, not with me. Ever, Ok?"

"Ok." she whispered.

His large hands ran over her body. Starting off at her neck and moving all the way down, until they reached the edge of her panties his large finger ran back and forth across the top causing her to moan with every stroke.

"Lift your bum for me babe."

And she did.

Hooking his fingers in the sides of her panties he pulled them down her legs humming at the sight.

"Fucking beautiful." he whispered.

Rukia blushed she watched Renji watching her. His eyes scanning her body with an intense hungry she wasn't used to seeing. Once he had pulled her panties completely off her, he threw them over his shoulder smiling at her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous. You know."

"It's just me babe."

She smiled. "I know."

Running his hands up and down her legs he leaned forward causing Rukia to spread her legs to accommodate his huge body. He kissed her slowly taking his time to taste and tease her. He kissed her lips, cheeks and eyes before moving to her neck. Licked and sucking her creamy flesh leaving a mark there. He purred at that. His lips moved across her shoulder, nibbling on her collar bone then her chest he squeezed and pinched her nipples causing her to gasp and moan.

"Hmm, like that do you babe?"

"Uh huh."

His tongue traveled down her stomach dipping into her belly button. Large hands spread her legs further. She wiggled slightly as he kissed her hip bone licking a solid line right across her stomach.

She giggled. He smiled up at her.

Lowering his mouth he never broke eye contact with her. Rukia leaned up on her arms to watch him he poked his tongue out and gave her one long lick.

"Oh my god." she gasped.

He did it again.

She moaned trying to push herself closer on him.

Renji chuckled hooking her legs over his shoulder, wrapping his arms under her thighs and over them to keep her firmly in place.

"You ready babe?"

"Fuck yes." she panted out.

"Mmm, such a dirty mouth." he breathed huskily before diving in.

Rukia's back arched off the floor. She tried grabbing at him but she couldn't move, Renji held her firmly in place. She had never felt anything like this before.

"Oh shit." she panted out.

He hummed against her.

She could feel his tongue lick and flick against her. Then he sucked her clit making her moan deep and feral. This in turn caused him to growl.

"Fuck Rukia, do that again." he urged.

Diving back in Renji began sucking hard on her clit. He wanted to hear her make that noise again. Rukia moaned deeply pushing herself further on to his face.

Renji shifted slightly lifting her bum off the floor. He really felt like he was eating her with the noises he was making. Shuffling himself forward some more, Rukia's back lifted off the floor as he held her in place. The only part of her that still made contact with the floor was her shoulders.

Bella turned her head slightly; she wanted to see him, gasping she finally found an angle she could watch him from. He was sat with her legs over his shoulder his hands on her ass and his face buried in her legs. His hard member was stood upright, hard and leaking at the tip. Rukia moaned.

"That's it babe," he urged. "I can feel you." his tongue dove deep inside her as he licked and sucked.

"Come for me babe, come all over me."

Rukia panted. She could feel a building in the pit of her stomach.

"Renji." she gasped.

"Shh, I got you. Just let go babe, trust me."

He sucked hard on her clit causing Rukia to see stars. Her back locked and her whole body shook.

"Holy fuck!" she heard him say as he lapped at her juices.

Her breathing was hard and heavy. "Renji..." she called.

"Right here Rukia, right here." he lowered her gently and crawled over her.

"You taste like cherries." he cooed before kissing her.

Smiling at him Rukia kissed him back. She felt like jelly. All weak and wobbly. She didn't even care she could taste herself on him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You were fucking amazing, Rukia."

She smiled. running a hand over his face, he turned and kissed her palm.

"You're mine now babe." he said pulling her to him. "Fuck everyone else, just mine."

"Yours." she smiled rubbing her head against his chest kissing his pecs.

"Renji?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Happy Halloween."

He laughed. Pulling her closer. "Happy Halloween Rukia."


End file.
